What would they think?
by WingedGift
Summary: What would he think? what would he do? 'dont think about that annabeth, think about making it home in one piece. home. home is were percy is.


**Disclaimer: I do not own PJ&O**

What would they think?

Why me? Why did this happen to me? This wasn't supposed to happen to me. Im stronger then that. My body ached, My muscles screamed in protest, and the pain. _Oh the pain!_ It was excruciating. I've taken a poisoned dagger and I couldn't take _this?_ If only home was closer. If only this walk to safety was shorter. If only Percy was here. _Percy_. What would he think? What would he _do?_ _Don't think about that Annabeth; only think about making it home in one piece. _

Home. Home was safe. Home was where Percy was. I found a new strength deep inside me. I pushed myself to walk faster. I bit my tongue in response to the flare of pain that spread through my body. This street… I know this street. The apartment complex… Im here. I walked through the front door to see the lobby. There were two people in sight. The doorman, Ray, and a woman that I guessed lived in one of the apartments permitted. She was shorter then my by an inch and was about the size of a toothpick. She had brown hair and blue eyes. She gasped. The door man looked at me with horror in his eyes.

"Miss Chase." I heard him whisper.

"Oh my gosh!" She looked at Ray. "Don't just stand there! Call the police!" She yelled at him.

"No." I croaked. "No police." I was able to get out. My throat burned at I spoke. She shook her head but made no move to make the call.

"Do you live here?" She asked. I nodded.

"By yourself?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Ok good what is your room number?" She asked.

"Room 10C." I told her. She nodded. She walked over to where I was standing and grabbed my arm gently putting it over her shoulder. I leaned on her as she led me to the elevator. When we reached the third floor she led me down to room 10C. She knocked on the door. What would they say? What would they think? The door opened. Mrs. Jackson, sorry Mrs. Blofis, stood there confused at first but when she looked at me here eyes widened.

"She walked into the lobby like this, she told me not to call the police." The woman said. Mrs. Blofis nodded ferociously and took my free hand. I unwrapped my arm from around the woman's shoulders and let Sally help me threw the door. She thanked the woman and closed the door.

"Annabeth what happened?" She asked as she pulled me threw the apartment to the hallway bathroom. didn't want to, oh I swear I didn't want to but I looked into the mirror.

The girl in the mirror looked so fragile, so frail. Her blonde hair was all over the place and was matted in sweat. Her gray eyes were dull and bloodshot. There was a newly developing bruise around her right eye. Her clothes or what was left of them, were cut and were more like rags then clothing. There was a cut under her neck that was clotted with dry blood. There was a currently bleeding cut that was own her left hip and also the cut that traveled from under her left breast diagonally down stopping at her right waist. Little did I know, this girl was me. Sally had grabbed a wet wash cloth and gave it to me.

"Why don't you wash up and ill find you some clothes." She said. I nodded and she closed the door behind her. What dose she think of me? dose she think poorly of me? What have I done? I ruined my life, my future. By the time Sally came back my wounds have stopped bleeding and started to heal. I didn't use nectar, what was the point. She handed me a pair of gray sweat pants and one of Percy's shirts. I don't know why she would give me his shirt when she could have given me one of mine, but I didn't complain. Sally left me alone as I got changed. I felt conferrable bur what has happened couldn't be taken back. What is done is done.

I walked into the living room to see sally in the kitchen with her head in her hands leaning up against the counter. I cleared my throat. She looked up and gave me a sheepish smile. She walked over to me and lead me to the coach. I winced as I sat down on the coach. I shifted around until I found a conferrable spot. I stuffed my nose into Percy's shirt taking in its sent, his sent. I felt instantly better. What would he think? He's going to be so mad.

"Annabeth?" I froze. I turned my head to look behind me. Percy stood there with a confused look on his face. He was wearing gray sweat pants as well and Wasn't wearing a shirt. His hair was messier from sleep and his green eyes were bright as ever. _Not for long. _ He looked back and forth between Sally and I and then eyed the bruise forming on my face.

"Annabeth," He said in a hard voice. "What happened?" He demanded. I turned my back away from looking at the floor.

"Percy why don't you help Annabeth to bed." Sally said in a gentle yet stern voice. I took that as my cue and got up. I walked over towards the hall limping and biting down the pain. I passed Percy not giving him a second glance. I limped my way to Percy's room with Percy walking behind me. I entered the room at sat down on the edge of the bed, keeping my head down letting hair cover my face. I heard Percy close the door and walk over to me. I could see his feet right in front of me and he kneeled down.

"Annabeth." He sighed. He put his fingers beneath my chin lifting my face up to look at him. I winced and pulled back. Percy looked hurt at my action and I immediately felt bad. I didn't what to hurt him it was just… too soon.

"Annabeth what happened?" He asked. I opened my mouth but no words came out. I wanted to tell him but it was too soon, the memory was raw and painful. This was it, this was my final braking point… and he broke me.

"Annabeth please tell me. I want to help." He begged. I shook my head, tears blurring my vision.

"Annabeth why cant you tell me?" he asked irritated. "what happened that you wouldn't want to tell me…"

"I was raped!" Percy stopped his ranting and stared at me. Tears started to flow down my face. Thoughts of what happened came flooding intomy mind at full force.

"I thought if you knew you would never want to touch me again." I sobbed.

"No No No No." Percy said as he took my face in his hands. "This changes nothing between us. Nothing ever could, we'll get through this." He told me leaning his forehead against mine, brushing my tears away with his thumb. I smiled wirily back. He leaned in closing the distance between us and kissed me. I froze. Annabeth this is Percy, _This_ is _Percy_. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled us back onto the bed.

Its been a month since it happened. I didn't want to go to the police and add anymore unneeded stress. I just wanted to forget about it, but I knew that wouldn't happen. I was in the bathroom in Percy's apartment with the door closed. I had one year left in high school and Percy was at his part time job. The pain has gone away but the scars remain. A week after the incident things have changed… and I've noticed them even though others may have not.

I stat on the bathroom floor with my head between my knees waiting. I checked my watch. _Its been ten minute's_. I stood up from the floor and looked into the sink. There it was all five of them. _Positive. _I took a deep breath. The question is it Percy's or my offenders?

Page Break

I sat there on the hospital bed not being able to sit still. What are the results? Is my life ruined or is it the start of a new one?

"Annabeth, its going to be fine." Percy said squeezing my hand. "I would love him either way." He told me. I know he would but living with anything but his child, and especially the child of the man who raped me, I don't know how I would do it. Just then the doctor came in with the results. My heart rate speed up and Percy rubbed small circles on the back of my hand.

"So?" Percy asked. The doctor looked at us both and smiled gently.

"It is your child." He said. I closed my eyes and sighed in relief. It was Percy's, everything is going to be fine. I looked up at Percy to see his radiant smile. I smiled back.

"You are about three weeks along and I would like to see you back here when you reach two months." The doctor said. I smiled at him.

"Thank you so much." I told him. _Thank you._

**A/N that's the end of it :) was it good? Please review!**


End file.
